planetdragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sagittarius Demonaire
Captain Sagittarius "Syringe" Demonaire (AKA, Lord Syringe by his servants) is the sole main antagonist of the original 'movie' adaption's sequel, ''Planet Dragons 2''. He is a space demon who develops an entire army of enslaved dragons, in order to dominate the planet Earth. He later reappeared as a more complex villain in Platinum Moonlight, in a far horrifying form. Creation Initial Development Captain Sagittarius was going to be a dragon-character, not unlike many of the citizens in the City of Prosperity. However, his species has been entirely changed; being turned into a creature called a 'space demon'. His weapon was also going to resemble a sword or staff, but was later transformed into an oversized needle/scepter-like object for originality. He was inspired by Adolf Hitler to kick-start his personality. Being a demon, it was suggested that he should become somewhat like an evil overlord. Trouble hit when trying to think of a name for this character; Inspiration was taken from the largest black-hole in the Milky Way Galaxy, Sagittarius A. For a nickname, he'd be simply called after what his weapon resembles: "Syringe". Final Concept Syringe was ultimately preferred to be a more complex villain, but still keeping the motive of ruling lands, and having a grudge against Sirius A. Biography & History Early Years Modern Years Planet Dragons 2 Other Appearances Planet Dragons: Platinum Moonlight General Information Physical Appearance Despite being a completely different type of species, Sagittarius Demonaire shares several characteristics that a common dragon would typically have. He is mainly tough & muscular with rough, shadow-black skin, and a grey underbelly. He also bears large curved-horns, and demonic red glowing-eyes (though, sometimes his eyes show glimpses of yellow snake-like pupils when either angered or shocked). Syringe has a dark angular-nose, along with thick light-eyebrows. Lastly, he also has a faint, vertical maroon stripe across his forehead. Syringe wears a unique white uniform, with golden lining around the neck-area. It has sleeves which are unevenly-tattered, and ripped around the shoulders. The demon also possesses dark-brown gloves and boots (with yellow accents), along with a belt. He has large, silver plates of armor covering his torso, as well as pale-colored wrist/knee-guards. Syringe also sports red spiked shoulder-pads, and a pair of leather-clothing covering both sides of his legs. Finally he possesses a furry, navy-blue cloak (the material appears to be strongly akin to Earth Terran feathers), which gives him the miraculous ability to glide freely upon lifting it. In fact, Syringe is one of the very few characters lacking a tail. While having four toes on each foot, he has five fingers on each hand (which is quite uncommon on most characters), not unlike those of a human. Personality Captain Syringe generally possesses the qualities of an archetypical "power-hungry villain", which is common in media related to "the hero saving the world" scenarios. Bearing a strong attitude along with an oversized ego, he usually is a cold, deliberate individual who stands with almost no boundaries in his way. He especially displays being ruthless and bloodthirsty to dragons, and even towards those who obey him. He has a high belief that his ambitions would be quick and successful, using his intellect to increase his chances of winning, as well as trying to plan ahead before his adversaries. To start this, he built a supreme effort creating a massive army of dragons, as well as giving his high-ranking henchmen (Aldebaran & Pollux) Shroud Blasters, weapons that can easily turn victims into statues. Sagittarius is also highly amused of warfare, in which this interest was involved in his rivalry conflict with Sirius A; the demon heavily considers it as a solution to long-term power. In fact, near the end of the final climax of the movie, Syringe would even betray his own allies and have them risk their own lives (as evidenced when he used the last Shroud Blaster against his own two leftover-henchmen). He even believes that he is immortal, in which he cannot be defeated. Abilities & Weaponry Intelligence: Sagittarius indeed proves to be a clever and intelligent opponent, usually in the face of battle. While most of his plans were deemed successful (such as conquering enough dragons and leaving bigger tasks for his more-skilled minions), he tends to forget a few yet important things that may likely lead to his downfall; not figuring-out how Shroud Blasters can get destroyed (even though most of them already were), and eventually learning that the hard way after Blaze smashes the last one to pieces, for example. Sagittarius even manages to take advantage of UY Scuti, declaring that a dragon-king will most likely useful as an "ultimate defense machine". Syringe Scepter: His signature weapon of choice. With it, Sagittarius is able to harness power of what seems like black-magic. The top-end of it supports a dark-colored gem, in which it can somehow control subjects under his influence. The other end of the scepter contains a sharp, needle-like point (ironically, it wasn't prominently used for anything). The weapon was then destroyed after Syringe finally got sealed away. Strength & Agility Night Vision Trivia Category:Antagonists